Live, Love, Die
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: Zeref and Mavis's encounters and the growth of the love for each other. (also the story is non-linear or jumps back and forth in time)


So this is going to be a very short series, also this is was made for a friend of mine (you know who are T_T) Also I hope you will enjoy the feels in this one. (I dont mention their names till the end in case you were wondering) Review or follow the series if you enjoyed!

Chapter 1

He looked the eyes of the girl before him, wondering how even her eyes seemed to have the same warmth as her heart. Her words rang in his ear as she she placed her hands on him.

"Let's find it together… together."

That's when his walls finally broke, she was the same as he was. She held the same curse he did, and understood the pain that came with it. In all his four hundred years he never once felt this new pain in his heart. Someone could finally make him feel _human_ for once.

He decided to let his heart burst as he continued to look her in the eye as he held onto her tightly. Her scent, warmth, softness was something that was still fresh in his mind even to this day.

Every word he spoke he meant with all that was left of his heart, "You're the first one to treat me this kindly….. It's also the first time I've loved someone this much too."

She mumbled something as he spoke, but he couldn't hear her even though he was leaning in. He could only focus on her eyes and the way her mouth moved as she spoke.

She didn't know what say after she heard him say "loved". New tears sprang in her eyes, on the few times they had crossed path she felt a strong connection with him. Even now after the past year of pain she finally felt that she find happiness again. Closing her eyes she realized that he was warm as he leaned in, the coldness he gave off the first time they met was gone.

Gently, he placed his hands around her face. How many years has it been since since he could touch and hold someone this dearly without seeing them disappear in an instant. When his lips finally reached hers she gripped his arms, and he could feel her shake.

He had to admit he was shaking too, he was overflowing with emotions for the girl in front of him. Tenderly and as gently as he could managed he kissed her, he savored the hotness of her mouth and her sweet taste. They didn't need to a breather, they are immortal after all, as much as he wanted to ravage her mouth, he didn't. He didn't want to break her, he felt as if she was something fragile that would break if handled to roughly.

All of sudden her tight grip around his arms was gone, her mouth stopped moving, she grew cold. He shook harder than before. No, no, no, this can't happen, it's impossible, his mind went crazy as the land around him became death itself.

Hour after hour he spend sitting there holding her lifeless body. He cried and screamed his heart out for someone to bring her back.

As much as he tried not thinking about that day he did, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. After that day his hatred for the world grew bigger than before. If the world couldn't let him have the people that he loves, then why should he let them have the same? His mind was always contradicting itself of the love he had for her. He was filled with joy and anger when he had found out that her soul still roamed the earth, happy because apart of her was still alive, and angry with the fact he never be to touch or hold her again.

She needed some space to think, to think about what exactly is was the problem. Hopefully everyone wouldn't get too worried with her being gone for awhile. Kicking a pebble to the side as she walked deeper into the forest she heard water. Maybe a quick bath wouldn't hurt to help clear her mind. Once her reached the tree line she saw someone standing in a pond, standing there naked.

She did a small squealing sound as she covered her eyes, "I'm sorry I should be leaving."

"No, there's no need. I should be the person that needs to leave," she heard the sound of leaves ruffling.

Opening her eyes she saw the saddest eyes she ever saw. It made her sad seeing someone with such pain hidden away. She wanting to ask him questions, but he was already gone.

"You have to promise me you won't use this spell until you can fully use it properly," he had a worried look on his face.

She gave him a tender smile, "Of course, but can I ask why?''

He watched as the other people with her practiced the new magic they had learned, "If you want to protect the ones you love, then don't use it just yet," he looked down at the girl's warm features, "The sin for using it is something I wouldn't be able to see you bare on your heart."

He placed a quick pat on her head, "I don't need anyone else to succumb to my darkness."

She grabbed his hand, and held it making him squeeze tightly, "Even in that darkness you have, there is a small little flame of light that still shines. I will see the day when your darkness become shadows."

When did this girl in front of him become so wise and understanding towards him. At this rate he would have to leave soon, as to not bring about her death. It pained him, and he hated it.

Hearing her voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Thank you for helping us. I hope one day I might be able to help you as well."

He looked down at her hand thinking that day may never come if he isn't careful.

If she remembered correctly this was the area she saw him last. She couldn't sleep with the fact the person she met had such a heavy heart. Please be around here, somewhere, anywhere, as long as I get to see you smile. She saw black in the corner of her eye, she found him!

She ran towards him, "Um hello, we met briefly before, I was wondering if we could talk?''

He froze in his steps, that voice, "I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you stay away."

"Please tell me why, why can't I simply have a conversation with you?''

Facing the girl he spoke harshly, "I bring to anyone and anything, I can't have life near or it dies. The curse inside of my heart wouldn't let me be near anything that breathes. It's better to be alone so no one gets hurt."

His eyes made her want him to see the wonders in life again even for a small moment. Soon one after one animals of all kinds showed up in front of him.

Panicked he didn't know what to do, "didn't you hear me?! Go away! please."

"This is my magic.. these aren't real, but they are very realistic. Watch place a hand on one and see for yourself."

A bunny had found a spot on hid lap, with his hands shaking he petted it. Nothing happened, it was so warm and soft, how could he forget such a feeling.

He kept petting the bunny making him calm, he felt the strange girl sitting next to him.

He looked overt her smiling at him with so much kindness, "I'm Mavis, what's your name?"

As much of a smile he could manage he spoke softly, "Zeref."

She had on a light blush, "What an interesting name."

"The same goes for you as well.. Mavis."


End file.
